Perform those tasks necessary to synthesize potential prostaglandin antagonists in sufficient quantity and purity to permit adequate testing for antagonist activity. Participate in the collaborative efforts of the Coordinating Group which will be composed of Project Directors, National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute Program and Contracts Staff and consultants as needed.